The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is the main international standards organization for the World Wide Web (WWW). Web Content Accessibility Guidelines (WCAG) is part of a series of Web accessibility guidelines published by the W3C′s Web Accessibility Initiative. They consist of a set of guidelines on making websites content accessible, primarily for disabled users, but also for all user agents, including highly limited devices, such as mobile phones, pads, TV and any devices that can host software using a Document Object Model (DOM) format. The current version is WCAG 2.0.
The WCAG 1.0 was published and became a W3C recommendation on May 5, 1999. They have since been superseded by WCAG 2.0.
WCAG 1.0 and 2.0 have three priority levels with a set of requirements:                Priority 1: Web developers must satisfy these requirements, otherwise it will be impossible for one or more groups to access the Web content. Conformance to this level is described as A.        Priority 2: Web developers should satisfy these requirements, otherwise some groups will find it difficult to access the Web content. Conformance to this level is described as AA or Double-A.        Priority 3: Web developers may satisfy these requirements to make it easier for some groups to access the Web content. Conformance to this level is described as AAA or Triple-A.        
WCAG 2.0 was published as a W3C Recommendation on Dec. 11, 2008. The lengthy consultation process prior to this encouraged participation in editing by the Working Group, with diversity assured by inclusion of accessibility experts and members of the disability community.
Accessibility is defined according to market standards and user needs, such as impaired vision, mental, physical and hearing disabilities of various kinds. For example, web accessibility is being defined today by WCAG2.0 standard and through other W3C standards, but since the market standard may change, the present invention is independent of any specific market standard.
In addition legislation has been taken to define web accessibility under the law, as under ADA title II and title III, section 508 in USA, AODA in Canada, ADD in Australia and UK as well as in many other countries around the world, only some of whom are following WCAG.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method, plugin, application or service for generating website content and code from being non accessible to accessible, as a semi automatic process or as an automatic process.